The pack
by babymoonlightangel
Summary: stacie lives in secret in the forest with her brother Eric and the others. but soon that all changes on halloween night. short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It's the night before Halloween. The full moon is casting a shadow along the fields. Four kids are sitting along a fence watching the neighborhood families set up Halloween decorations for the party tomorrow night.

"Are you going to the party?" Stacie turned to look at her group of friends

"No, are you?" Answered Derek

"I might go!" called Eric over his shoulder.

He jumped the fence into bushes that lined the forest and their home. The others stood and started to follow Eric but Stacie stayed seated along the fence staring at the moon

"Come on Stace," pleaded Rhyon, the youngest in the group.

"I'll catch up in a bit," Rhyon hesitated on top of the fence looking down at Stacie.

"You better or Eric will be ticked." He jumped down from the fence into the bushes and raced into the trees after the others. Stacie slowly stood continuing to look at the moon. As a cloud passed over the moon and the fields grew darker a howl called from the trees and she hurried over the fence and raced after her friends.

As she wove through the dark forest she could hear her friends running along beside her. Rhyon jumped from the bushes and ran at her side. His pale white fur smooth against his small body. Eric ran on ahead to chase after a deer. He bit at its hind leg and the animal fell to the ground the others started to gather around the fallen tree. Eric growled in protest as he started to eat. The others slowly backed away and retreated out of the clearing but Rhyon hesitated and took a small step forward. Eric lifted his head and bared is teeth at him, a harsh growl rippling from his throat.

Stacie walked over and rested her hand on Rhyon's small head. His fur shaking beneath her hand and then he slipped away into the thick undergrowth after the others. Stacie looked at Eric and shook her head "you can be so selfish." She turned and hesitated as her body changed its shape and jumped into the bushes her sleek black fur shining under the glow of the moon light. She caught up to the others as they were entering the abandoned cabin.

The next night Stacie woke. The moon was still full and its light was filtering through the tree tops. She slipped from the cabin and saw Rhyon sitting on the front porch. "Where are the others?"

"They went to the party to hunt." He said in a calm quit voice.

"They did what!?" she stared at him in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream ripped through the forest. Stacie jumped from the porch and started to race through the forest changing as she ran. The screaming grew louder as she got closer to the edge of the forest. She stopped and peered through the bushes. A gun shot went off and she sunk farther back into the small forest still looking through the bushes. Eric's body slumped to the cold earth, his gray fur stained red with blood. He lied there and stared into the trees at Stacie.

"I love you brother." She whispered and slowly backed farther into the dark forest. She could his sides rising and falling as he struggled to breathe, and then lay still. Stacie turned and ran into the forest as more gun shots went off and winced as she heard the others fall dead to the cold hard earth.

(Two years later) Stacie was running through the snow covered fields, her paws throwing up clouds of snow up into the night; the moon light reflecting off the crystal snow. She stopped by a frozen pond and looked down at the ice watching her reflection. Her silk black fur shaking in the cool winter breeze as her reflection changed. She stood and started slowly toward the forest she had left two years before.

"Will you get off me!?" Rhyon jumped up and stalked to the other side of the cabin. The three pups looked up curiously, roused from there sleep by the noise.

"But I want to go out and play!"

Rhyon looked over at the little pup, "It's the middle of the day. Go back to sleep, you can go out when the moon rises." The pup glared at him then turned and lay down in the corner with his sisters.

Rhyon looked out the window on the far side of the cabin. The fields were visible through the trees during the winter. The moon shined brightly lighting up the snowy field.

"Wake up." He nudged the four pups urging them to there feet.

"You can go out and play now." The pups looked up at him and ran to the door, jumping out into the snowy night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhyon walked over to the door looking out at the pups rolling in the crisp snow nipping playfully at each other. He jumped from the porch, changing as he fell, his pale fur blending in with the snow. Rhyon landed next to the pups and raced into the trees, the pups chased after him. Rhyon stopped and crouched below a fallen tree looking out at the frozen forest. A twig snapped, looking up Rhyon saw a young deer and its mother walking through a clearing. Rhyon slowly crawled forward; the mother deer stopped and listened for any danger. Rhyon jumped up and ran toward the deer. The mother ran through the forest weaving between the trees trying to lose him. The younger deer tripped and fell to the ground in a pile of snow, the mother stopped and walked toward her young looking for any more danger. Rhyon jumped from a hallow tree, pinning the mother to the ground. The little deer jumped from the pile of snow and ran deeper into the forest. Rhyon lifted his head and howled for the pups.

Stacie stopped at the edge of the forest. She walked along the fence that surrounded the trees. She stopped where the others had sat and watched the Halloween party. Stacie took a step forward and could smell a very faint trace of the stench of blood beneath the snow. She took another careful step forward and could tell it was the spot were her brother had lain dead. She jumped at the sound of a howl. Stacie looked up at e forest curious of who had howled. She stood up, changing back and walked into the deep forest. A tree branch snapped and a small gray pup walked out into the clearing. Its eyes fierce with hatred, and hunger. The pup bared its teeth, walking toward Stacie crouched low to the snowy earth. The pup's growl got louder and deeper as he got closer.

The gray pup jumped forward, Stacie leaped back away from the little pup changing into her wolf form and landing back against a tree. The pup stared at her for a long second then grew angrier then before.

A little girl walked into the clearing, "J.J.?" the little girl looked at what he was staring at. The little girl looked at Stacie and screamed

"Help, uncle Rhyon!" Stacie flinched at the name and looked over a pure white wolf crept out of the undergrowth, growling at her. The white wolf stared coldly at her, his face softened as he recognized the silk black fur of his sister. Rhyon jumped forward and tackled Stacie to the ground. She growled in protest as she fell backward. Rhyon playfully nipped at her and got up Stacie rolled over on to her side and glared at Rhyon. The little gray pup stalked over too his sister and sat by her side. Stacie got up changing back as she did; Rhyon followed changing back and walked over to the two pups standing at the side of the clearing. He put his arm around their shoulders and held on to them protectively and turned and whistled into the dense undergrowth. Two brown pups scampered into the clearing. They ran quickly to Rhyon's side and lay by his feet. Rhyon took a quick glance at Stacie, who was looking over the pups, then at Rhyon.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhyon took a careful step forward and introduced the four pups. He gestured to the little gray pup, "This is J.J., he can be quiet a handful, and these are his three sisters." Rhyon motioned to the three girls by his side. "This is Marisa. She's the oldest sister" the pup looked down at the ground nervously. "This is Jaden." Motioning to the next little girl." And that is Mikenna," The youngest. Stacie still looked at Rhyon in suspicion. "I found them hiding under a dead tree, their mother was shot." Jaden whimpered and curled up closer to her sisters. Stacie looked over them one more time, then turned and walked into the forest. Rhyon sighed and hurried after his sister. J.J. and his sisters followed more slowly.

Rhyon caught up with Stacie shortly. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a look of longing on her face. When Stacie reached the cabin she looked around at the familiar beaten up cabin and snow covered trees. It was close to sun rise and the group walked into the cabin. The four pups huddled in the corner by the heater. Rhyon walked over to the small stove and turned it on to warm up the cabin. Stacie was curled up in her wolf form in the far corner by the window. Rhyon walked over to her and lay down besides her changing as he settled by her side. His pure white fur stood out next to Stacie's. Her sleek black coat blended into the dark corner her eyes reflecting the faint moonlight filtering through the window. Stacie lay there, watching the moon slowly stretch across the sky. She dozed off and dreamt of her dead brother, Eric.

The next morning everyone was awake inside the cabin. The four little ones were playing a game in the middle of the cabin. Stacie was out on the porch staring out into the forest silently wishing her brother would some how come running out of the bushes up to the cabin. The snow was falling slowly through the clearings to the forest floor. Rhyon walked out on to the porch and sat next to Stacie

"Do you still miss him?" Rhyon looked over at Stacie a look of grief on her face.

"I do a little but I just wish at least some of the pack would of survived, why did they all have to go with him, they knew what would happen."

"Not all of them did go hunting with Eric," Rhyon glanced nervously at Stacie.

An angry look set on her face, she glared at him coldly. "What do you mean 'not all of them'?" she growled.

"Well…Derek and Jacob went out in the forest after your brother had left and you were still asleep so… I stayed here and…"

"So they left and didn't go with him and you let me believe they were dead!?"

"I knew you would try to go after them…"

"Why wouldn't I their part of the pack!"

"I didn't want you to be upset and…"

"Be upset about what, not knowing that Derek and Jacob could still be alive? How could you think I wouldn't be upset thinking they were dead!?"

"I don't know…I'm sorry."

"Will they come back?" Stacie glanced over her shoulder at Rhyon. Rhyon looked at her sadly

"I don't know, I found a trace of them once but it looked like they were being chased." A look of horror crept over her face as Rhyon spoke. "I found stray bullets in a trees I don't even know if their still alive."

Rhyon dropped his gaze and glanced at the ground; he could hear Stacie jump from the porch and he looked up as she ran into the trees he could see her black shape weaving through the white forest. Rhyon glanced into the cabin at the pups and told them to stay there until he got back. Rhyon jumped from the porch changing as he fell and raced after Stacie. She was almost at the other side of the forest and hadn't found anything. Stacie could hear Rhyon running behind her but didn't bother to stop and wait for him. In a snow filled clearing there were trees with bullet marks on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Stacie stopped and stared at the trees; Rhyon ran up to her and sat by her side. Stacie lifted her head and howled in grief, she slumped to the snowy ground. A few minutes passed and Stacie slowly got u, the white snow pressed to her black fur. Rhyon and Stacie walked forward into the trees. A faint howl rolled through the forest. Stacie stopped and listened hard for the noise. Another howl rolled through the trees again and again echoing in the cool winter air. A dark gray wolf slumped out of the bushes, its fur matted with blood.

Stacie changed back and slowly walked forward toward the creature. "Derek?" she held out her hand as she slowly walked forward. The wolf bowed its head and looked up at her and whined, Derek took a step back and looked hard at Stacie in puzzlement. "Where's Jacob? Is he ok?" Stacie looked into the forest behind Derek looking for any trace of the brown wolf hiding in he trees. Derek changed back slowly, spasms rolling over his body. As he changed the whimpers turned into cries of pain.

"He's over in the river bed." His voice was soft ad full of pain struggling against it to move. "A tree fell last night on our shelter and he was trapped underneath it….you have to get him out…."

Stacie looked into the trees and noticed the trail of blood in the snow from Derek's injured body. Derek slumped to the ground and fell asleep in the snow, a wide patch of blood spreading over where he lay. Stacie turned to Rhyon. "Take him back to cabin." She turned and ran into the trees.

Stacie stepped onto the cool stones she looked up at the frozen waterfall. Stacie called out her brother's name. a faint whimpering came from down the river bed where Stacie could faintly see a pile of tree branches. Stacie ran forward changing, her paws splashing in the puddles of melted snow. She stopped in front of the crushed shelter and could smell the scent of Jacobs's blood; she changed back and knelt on her knees, peering into the darkness of the pile she could see Jacob laying in the middle, his head in a puddle of blood. A large tree was on top of him crushing him to the cold blood soaked ground. "Jacob." Stacie looked at him studying his face for any response. Jacob just lay there silently.

Stacie could see a slight movement of Jacob trying to lift his head. She stood up and looked at the large pile of tangled branches. She started to tear away at the branches. Jacob whined as the tree settled closer to the ground crushing him more. Stacie stopped and took a step back studying the pile. Taking a quick step back Stacie changed to her wolf form and leaped onto the pile. Struggling to keep her balance on the slick sticks she carefully walked to the large tree. Stacie griped the tree, with the tree clamped in her jaw she struggled to lift the tree. Jacob pushed up at the weight as best he could despite the pain. Stacie threw the tree aside and jumped into the broken shelter.


	6. Chapter 6

She grasped Jacob by the back of his neck and dragged him out of the pile. Stacie nudged Jacob with her nose. He didn't move his sides were still. She laid there by his side and licked his ear and nudged him again whimpering. She got up and looked over the body; Jacobs brown coat was soaked with blood. She started to back away slowly then faintly heard Jacob. She saw him struggle to turn his head and look at her. Stacie laid back down next to him and licked at his wounds.

When it started to get dark Stacie stood and changed back and carefully lifted Jacob into her arms. She carried him up the ridge. Stacie walked back to the cabin, Jacob turned his head and licked her cheek gently and fell asleep. When Jacob awoke it was late afternoon and Stacie was sitting against the far wall with Rhyon.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Stacie glanced at Jacob; he was licking at a wound on his leg. Rhyon could hear the worry in her voice. "It's going to be ok Stacie…" she glanced at Derek lying beside Jacob curled up against him.

"The pack is alive." Stacie turned to Rhyon and he nodded in agreement. The pups were out side playing in the snow. Jacob and Derek were curled up the corner. And Stacie was sitting with Rhyon along the wall staring out the window at the rising moon. "I'm just happy their all alive." And she slumped against Rhyon and fell asleep.


End file.
